Under the Mask
by GrimTheReaper
Summary: Under the mask of Kaitou KID exists a person called Kuroba Kaito. These are some facts about him. 10 Facts about Kuroba Kaito no one knew.


Title: Under the Mask

Genre: General/Drama  
Paring: None.

Status: Complete. One Shot.  
Summary: Under the mask of Kaitou KID exists a person called Kuroba Kaito. These are some facts about him. 10 Facts about Kuroba Kaito no one knew.

Disclaimer: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito belongs to Aoyama Gosho. I do not own any of the characters you recognise in this fanfiction.

-x-x-x-

One.

Kuroba Kaito doesn't think that he will ever stop being Kaitou KID. He loves the attention, the fame and everything else that comes with it all too much. Pandora may be one of the reasons he still continues to be KID even though it endangers his life and the lives of the people around him. Bur the huge spotlight shining on him that makes him the center of attention when he is KID is something that he loves a huge deal.

(And perhaps a little too much.)

Two.

Speaking about spotlights, Kaito knows that he is a performer to the core. He eats up the attention and lives for the awed gazes he gets – be it either KID or Kaito. To him, the constant attention is almost like air.

(Maybe it's just as (_even more_) important.)

Three.

Kaito's greatest fear isn't fish; contrary to what other people think and know – although he'll admit that there is nothing he can see likeable about those blubbering, floundering sea creatures that are, in his opinion, slimy, disgusting and just plain hideous.

His greatest fear is that one day; the huge spotlight that shines on him will burn itself out and the bulbs going out with a resounding bang. In fact, it is that one day without the audience that he needs so very much, there would be nothing left behind.

(And Kaito desperately doesn't want to look in the mirror one day and wonder who is it that's staring back at him with empty, soulless eyes.)

Four.

Kaito chose fishes as Kuroba Kaito's greatest fear for a reason – a very simple reason. Kuroba Kaito is an attention seeking, outrageous and playful individual. He is the class clown, the comedian, the prankster, the ever smiling idiot that is so cheerful as if he doesn't have a single care in the world. Does it not seem strangely fitting for such a person to have a fear just as outrageous as he is?

It has nothing to do with the fact that Kaito wants to see the expression on Hakuba's face when he transforms his clothes into a fish outfit if ever Hakuba tries to use his supposed weakness against KID.

(Snakes have scales and fishes have scales too, but Kaito pushes it to the back of his mind and ignores, ignores and _ignores_.)

Five.

Kaito isn't that right in head and he has several people who would happily back up that suggestion. After all, a sane person would hardly be able to make himself into a huge, white flying target or throw themselves off tall buildings.

(And he admits sometimes, in a small whisper at the back of his mind that this makes him a little suicidal.)

Six.

Out of all his darling detectives, the one he is most wary of is Tantei-kun. Hakuba's father is the Superintendent General of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. With such a father, Hakuba's sense of justice and law very well may be one the same.

Kaito knows that he can trust Hakuba to never do anything that would even come close to break the law to catch him. It doesn't hurt that he can read Hakuba like clockwork too.

However, when Tantei-kun graces his heist, all his carefully made plans disappear like him after his own heist. Edogawa Conan is not just a simple seven-years-old boy and Kaito knows that all too well. He still has his first hand – or soccer ball – experience still freshly imprinted in his mind. Tantei-kun is an unpredictable force, someone who is able to shake things up – making Kaito unable to predict him.

(Or at least, it is what he makes himself believe.)

Seven.

The true reason why he is so wary of Tantei-kun? It's because his little critic's sense of justice isn't the same the law. Tantei-kun isn't like Hakuba – he would gladly break the law, or at the very least bend it to fit his personal brand of justice, if it doesn't fit. Kaito cares for his detectives very much and has followed Tantei-kun on his little cases one more than one occasion. And it only amplifies his reluctant to admit this small and simple fact.

Kaito isn't afraid of much things and that's the very reason why it scares him so much to admit that he is fearful of Tantei-kun eyes.

Because he knows – knows very, very well – that even for someone who has handled a gun before, Tantei-kun's eyes aren't the eyes of a well-intentioned police or a detective. Tantei-kun's eyes aren't of a person who had just merely handled a gun before, KID has handled a gun before and his eyes certainly don't look like that. Those eyes of his little critic when the loaded gun was in his small hands are the main reason why he is so wary of Edogawa Conan.

(Because Kaito finds it so very creepy and unnerving that the eyes of a snake are found on someone with such a strong sense of justice.)

Eight.

However, even after everything, Kaito thinks that the one that would understand him the best is Tantei-kun.

(It's just too bad they never met in their civilian lives.)

Nine.

The reason why Kaito doesn't want anyone – be it the ever annoying detectives or the task force or Nakamori-keibu or his ever loving fans – to ever get hurt during a heist is because he doesn't want anyone to ever go through what he has been through. The cameras at all of his heists will record his death defying stunts and magical wonders well enough.

But those aren't the only things that they will record.

(Kuroba Toichi died during a performance and Kaito has never missed a single one before.)

Ten.

He loves chocolate.

(Chocolate is known in many cultures to be a substitute for sex and Kaito refuses to make or accept the connection.)


End file.
